


Puzzling Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of Labyrinthia, Hershel Layton and Phoenix Wright arrange to meet each other again without the threats of witches and magic to worry about. Some time with both of them (and their companions) to relax for once and be themselves. Unknown to the other, it is for one other reason as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Layton was sitting in his office on his sofa, checking his plane tickets for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had traveled by plane before, of course, but never this far and now he had Luke to take care of too. His apprentice has proved himself several times but it didn't mean he didn't worry about him.

"It's okay, Professor! You need to relax, it'll all be fine. We’ve already packed and we’ve planned to get to the airport in plenty of time." Luke had looked up from his book to see Hershel worrying about their plane journey once again. He knew the Professor was a logical man so it confused him to see the man worrying over something like a plane journey. He wondered what specifically worried him.

"I know, Luke. It is silly of me." He covered his eyes with his hat, as he often did when he was ashamed.

"I'm sure the whole procedure will be okay. It is just long-winded. Besides, Mr. Wright and Maya said they will be waiting for us at the airport so there is no need to worry about how we will get to their apartment."

Hershel and Phoenix had both arranged over the phone times they could both take off work - or as Phoenix said, a vacation - and meet up as a four again. They would all be staying at Phoenix's apartment but there was a predicament to how they would all fit in.

“Professor, I have to tell you something. It’s a bit awkward, I’m afraid.”

“What is it, Mr. Wright?”

“Well...” Phoenix scratched the back of his neck, thankful that Hershel couldn’t see him. “The thing is I only have a double bed in my apartment, and a mattress. I guess I could buy another one just for when you guys come.”

“No need. We can manage. How do you suggest we plan this?”

“Uh, I guess Maya and Luke could share the mattress? Top and tail it, ya know?”

“I think I understand,” Hershel said. “I’ll check with Luke if that’s alright.”

“Of course.”

Luke blushed when the Professor suggested this idea to him. “It might be a bit awkward but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure you two will get used to it,” Layton smiled and then turned his attention back to Wright. “He said he would be fine.”

“Great. Well, uh, then that leaves us, Professor. Would you be comfortable sharing a bed? I can take the couch if that is necessary.” He hoped so much that Hershel would say it’s okay but he knew it would be a slim chance. What would the great Professor Layton see in him anyway?

“I’ve had my experience with sleeping on the sofa and it definitely isn’t comfortable,” Hershel chuckled, beginning to blush. The mere thought of sharing a bed with Phoenix was embarrassing him, but that was only because he refused to admit he would enjoy it. “I wouldn’t want to put you through that as our gracious host. I would be perfectly comfortable sharing a bed.” He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious accepting the offer so quickly.

“Awesome. That makes things easier,” Phoenix grinned. He did a small fist pump and mouthed “YES!”. He was thankful that Maya wasn’t with him to see this. 

“That’s wonderful. Well, we will see each other tomorrow, I expect.”

“Yep. We’ll be at the airport at about 7:30 am.”

“That’s very early, isn’t it, Mr. Wright? We land in America at 8:30 am.”

“Uh…” Phoenix couldn’t exactly tell Layton that he was very anxious to see him again and he wanted to be extra early just in case. “Well, I’m assuming Maya will want to eat something by that time so it would be better to grab something at the airport rather than drive around looking for a place to eat.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Hershel muttered, not quite understanding the logic behind it. He supposed he couldn’t question an attorney. “I hope there is something there to Miss Fey’s tastes.”

“If there are burgers then there definitely will be!”

Both men laughed.

“Well, I gotta go,” Wright said reluctantly. “I gotta cook dinner.”

“Of course. I forget the time difference we share.”

“Yeah, me too. Anyway, see you tomorrow, Professor!”

“Yes, you too, Mr. Wright.”

Hershel hung up the phone and glanced at Luke, hoping he hadn’t seen him act a schoolboy talking to the man he had feelings for. Luke, thankfully, was engrossed in his novel and so he hadn’t noticed a thing. The Professor breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious to Mr. Wright either.

* * *

The flight wasn’t as bad as Layton thought it would be. They woke up at 8 am to get to the airport in enough time. Luke was yawning the whole drive to Heathrow and Hershel was tired too, having not had much sleep. He had been too anxious for the next day to begin. However, he was the one driving so he had to stay alert. The process of going through security was fairly quick and there wasn’t too much time to waste before he and Luke had to board the plane. The flight was 11 hours long which was a very long time but the two of them passed the time with movies (Luke’s idea) and puzzles (mostly Layton’s idea but Luke came up with a few good ones that stumped Layton for a good while. He was proud of himself for that).

Finally, they landed in Los Angeles and Hershel’s heart started to beat faster. He felt rather groggy from sitting on an airplane for 11 hours and not being able to sleep much on the flight. Did he look presentable? He began to check his shirt and coat for possible marks or anything that Phoenix might notice.

Luke looked over to the Professor, puzzled, after drawing his eyes away from the plane window. He was very excited to get off this plane. “Are you okay, Professor?”

Hershel stopped immediately and smiled, trying to act natural. “Yes, everything is fine, my boy. Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright…”

Layton got his suitcase from the overhead locker above his seat. They had to wait at the carousels for Luke’s luggage. He tended to overpack for his holidays, something that Layton had noticed but decided not to say anything. Everyone had different needs for their holidays, after all. He was rather minimalist himself when he traveled and Luke wasn’t but there was no problem with that.

Hershel got increasingly more nervous when they got through passport control. Mr. Wright wasn’t far away now. There was no turning back.

“Maya!” Luke yelled as they came into the arrival lounge and started running over to the girl. They both shook hands, grinning, and Maya ruffled the boy’s hair. His hat was in his suitcase as he had been worried about losing it on the plane. Hershel, however, had kept his hat on the whole time. The security officer had got irritated when Layton refused to take it off to go through the metal detectors in which case, Hershel obliged, not wanting to cause trouble.

“Great to see you again, Luke!”

Phoenix was grinning at the pair and then turned to see Hershel standing a distance away. The Professor tipped his hat to the attorney and Wright blushed furiously. He tried to act cool and lean on the barrier in front of him but he slipped. Maya and Luke laughed which made Wright blush even more.

“Nice to see you again, Professor,” Phoenix smiled, extending a hand.

Hershel smiled, noticing the man’s attempts to gloss over the incident. “It is wonderful to see you, Mr. Wright.”

They shook hands, neither one of them quite making eye contact. They were both too nervous.

After an awkward silence, the four of them started making their way outside.

“Ah, here’s our cab.” Phoenix pointed to a taxi pulling up just in front of them. “Perfect timing.”

The cab ride was slightly awkward. Phoenix and Hershel engaged in small talk whilst Maya and Luke had a conversation of their own but they kept glancing at the two men and smirking at each other. Luke was cottoning on to what the matter was with the Professor before their trip. He hadn’t noticed it in Labyrinthia but perhaps Hershel’s feelings hadn’t developed for Mr. Wright then.

Maya gave them a guided tour around Wright’s apartment once they arrived, which was very short but Luke and Layton appreciated it all the same.

“And there’s Nick’s junk stuffed under the bed!” She finished.

“Maya!” Phoenix shot a look at Maya, who laughed.

“You always tell me to be honest.”

“Yeah, in a court of law! Not when we have guests over!”

“Whatever,” she shrugged. 

“Well, anyway, I know it’s early but if you guys want to get some rest, just let me know and I can set up the mattress in the lounge.”

As if on cue, Luke yawned widely. 

Phoenix laughed. “You tired, Luke?”

Luke nodded, his eyes closed.

“I think Luke needs some rest,” Hershel chuckled.

“I agree,” Phoenix smiled. “I’ll go get the mattress.”

Once Luke was changed into his pajamas and into bed, Phoenix turned to Hershel. 

“Do you want coffee, Professor? I was just about to have some myself.”

“I’m more partial to tea but thank you for the offer.”

“Oh, I have tea. I’ll make you some.”

Maya had joined the men in the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

“Didn’t you have breakfast literally just now?” Phoenix smirked.

She turned to Nick and shrugged. “I’m still hungry.”

“You never stop eating, do you?”

“Nope! Anyway, I’ll be in the lounge. I’m gonna put the TV on but real low so I don’t wake up Luke.”

“Sounds good.”

Maya left and Hershel and Phoenix quickly realised they were alone for the first time in a long time. They both froze, not knowing what to say. They both know what they  _ wanted  _ to say but they couldn’t say that, surely. Phoenix busied himself with boiling the kettle and selecting mugs from the cupboard to give him time to think of something to talk about.

“So, uh, how was your trip?” He was desperately thinking of small talk topics again.

“It was fine. Nothing to worry over, it seems.”

“What were you worried about?”

Layton hesitated. He was really worried about seeing Phoenix and how that would pan out but he quickly fabricated another reason. “I have never traveled to America before and I was worried about the process of security and such things.”

Phoenix seemed to buy it. “Makes sense. I’m glad it went smoothly for you.”

Hershel smiled at him and he almost dropped the milk carton. “I appreciate you saying that, Mr. Wright.”

“It’s no problem, Professor.” He quickly wiped up the spilled milk and gave Hershel his mug of tea, which the gentleman accepted graciously.

They both started asking each other about their respective careers while sipping their drinks and it slowly started to become easier to talk to each other without their feelings for each other making it awkward. 

Maya heard them talking animatedly and laughing from the lounge and she smiled. She had a programme on TV but she wasn’t really watching. She was more interested in listening to Nick and the Professor talk. She had gathered that Nick had a crush on the Professor since they got back to America and he had talked about him non stop. Every time she asked him about why he talked about the Professor so much, he would go quiet and his cheeks would flush pink and he would change the subject. It was obvious and she was surprised that a man as clever as Layton hadn’t figured it out yet.

After maybe half an hour, Luke woke up and turned over on his side.

“Good morning, Maya.”

Maya giggled. Luke's hair was all stuck up from lying down. He looked adorable. “Morning, Luke. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” He sat up on the mattress. He noticed two voices from the kitchen. “Is that Mr. Wright and the Professor?”

“Yep! They’re talking a  _ lot _ .”

“It seems so.”

“Hey,” Maya started. “Does the Professor talk about Nick when you’re in London?”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. “Not really. He does mention him sometimes though and I think it was his idea to come here.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. Anyway, I’m pretty sure Nick has a crush on the Professor.” She whispered the last part in case they heard her.

“The Professor?” Luke seemed confused.

Maya nodded eagerly. “Don’t you agree?”

“I guess I could see it… They get along well.”

“Do you think the Professor has a crush on Nick?”

Luke thought for a moment. “Possibly. He doesn’t talk much about this kind of thing with me. I didn’t even realise he’d had a girlfriend until recently.”

“Wow, that’s pretty secretive of him.”

“Yeah, so I don’t really know what he thinks of Mr. Wright.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll see sure enough.”

“Definitely!”

At that moment, Hershel and Phoenix walked in after Hershel had suggested they sit down as his legs were aching. Luke and Maya tried to act that they hadn’t been talking about them behind their backs.

“Luke, you’re awake! Do you feel better now?” Nick asked as he sat on Maya’s right side; Layton on her left.

“Mhm,” Luke smiled. “I feel rejuvenated.”

“That’s great to hear, Luke.”

They spent the rest of the morning in the living room, Hershel and Luke eating breakfast made by Phoenix. They had been offered food on the airplane but it wasn’t very appetizing. Luke didn’t even finish his. They talked between themselves mostly. Hershel was glad to see Mr. Wright and Miss Fey again. He had enjoyed their company in Labyrinthia but he was happy to be able to have a week with them in which they were relaxing and there were no witches chasing them.

Mr. Wright and Maya took them to a park later on once Hershel and Luke had showered and changed their clothes. It was a lovely day outside and all four of them were glad to be outside. They mostly walked and talked but they had fun, even if it wasn’t the most exciting compared to their last visit.

They went to an all-you-can-eat restaurant for dinner where Nick and Hershel watched Luke and Maya stuff themselves with as much food as they could. They had made it a competition between them both as to who could eat the most. Maya won only by a smidge and both of them were so full, they could barely move afterward. 

“That was a valiant attempt, Luke,” Hershel complimented as Luke finally put down his knife and fork.

“Thanks, Professor,” Luke muttered as he lay back in his chair.

Nick looked at Maya with wide eyes as she laid down her cutlery too. She almost looked like she could go for more. “Jeez, Maya. I thought you were gonna explode!”

“Why so surprised, Nick? I’ve always had an enormous appetite.”

“I know but Christ, that was something else.”

“I agree with you, Mr. Wright. That was truly something, Miss Fey.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, Professor.” Maya clearly didn’t think of it as great an achievement as Phoenix and Layton did.

Phoenix shook his head, smiling. He knew Maya won’t understand how impressive that was. He gestured for the bill and once he had paid - after refusing Hershel’s offer of splitting it - and Luke and Maya’s food had gone down, they made their way back to the apartment.

Luke was somewhat still energized from his nap that morning but Hershel was starting to feel tired. He had tried not to show it but he had begun to yawn while they were at the park that afternoon. He had covered his mouth with his hand so it took Phoenix a while to notice. It wasn’t until Layton almost fell into him that Phoenix realised that Hershel definitely needed sleep.

“Woah, Professor. Are you alright?”

Hershel cleared his throat and quickly composed himself. “Yes, I am fine, Mr. Wright. I think it’s just the jet lag setting in.”

“You definitely look tired, Professor,” Luke looked up, concerned.

“It’s nothing, Luke.”

Luke didn’t believe him. The Professor often did this. He would hide his emotions so Luke wouldn’t worry about him.

“When we get back, Professor, you’re going straight to bed.” Wright hoped that he could get through to him by being blunt.

Hershel hesitated. He couldn’t ignore Phoenix here, as much as he wanted to insist he was alright. “Alright… I give up,” he laughed.

Luke smirked. Of course, the Professor would agree with Mr. Wright. Maya and he grinned at each other.

“Right so I’ll see you two in the morning. Sleep well,” Wright said to Maya and Luke once they had got back to the apartment.

“Goodnight!” They both said in chorus. 

Hershel waved, too tired to talk and Phoenix and Layton both went into Phoenix’s room.

“I assume you can dress yourself, Professor?” Wright grinned.

“Yes,” Hershel laughed. He knew Phoenix was only teasing him but his face burned thinking about Phoenix actually helping him take off his clothes.

They were careful not to look at each other whilst both of them changed, even though they dearly wanted to. After they had both brushed their teeth, they got into bed. 

They suddenly felt very awkward and Hershel quickly turned over and closed his eyes. He had previously worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep since he was in close proximity with Mr. Wright but, thankfully, he was so tired that he fell asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

Phoenix, however, didn't fall asleep so easily. He lay awake, staring at the sleeping professor until he couldn't take it anymore. He got out of bed, tiptoed past Maya and Luke and got a glass of water. He hoped this would calm him down.

_ What am I doing? Why can't I act normally around the Professor? Well, I know  _ why.  _ But it's just so frustrating that I can't tell him what's on my mind. I guess I'm just scared of him rejecting me. I don't think my poor heart could take it… _

He stood, staring out of the window, deep in thought, until he got too cold and went back to his bedroom. He promised himself he would tell the Professor about his feelings tomorrow morning. That isn't so hard, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

This carried on for three more days. Phoenix would keep telling himself: _I'll tell the Professor tomorrow._ But he was always too scared to.

Hershel had noticed it too. Phoenix and he had become closer on the first day, talking more openly. However, he had shut himself off and become quiet and awkward again. He frowned, wanting to ask Phoenix what was wrong but something was holding him back. Despite that, he finally built up the courage to ask him on their third day together. They were in bed again. They had spent the whole day with Maya and Luke so this was the only time they had alone so Hershel thought it was now or never to ask him.

“Ah, Mr. Wright?”

Phoenix was reading a book and he jumped a bit when Layton spoke. He hurriedly put down his book and turned out the lamp. “Sorry. Am I disturbing you, Professor?”

“No, no. It’s quite alright, Mr. Wright. I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Oh.” His heart started beating faster. “What is it?”

“Is everything alright? You seem different somehow but I can't quite seem to put my finger on it.”

“I- um…” Phoenix couldn't get his words out. Every part of his brain was telling him not to say anything but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

Hershel had been lying on his back but he turned over to face him. “You can tell me, Mr. Wright.”

“Call me Phoenix.” He didn't know where this had come from. He had panicked but he knew that he would be more comfortable opening up if Layton didn't call him ‘Mr. Wright’ all the time.

“Ah, OK. Phoenix, what's on your mind?”

The way that Hershel was staring at him made Phoenix nervous but he tried to ignore it. “I don't know how you're gonna react so I'm nervous, to be honest.”

“Hmm.”

Layton didn't say anything for a while which didn't help the attorney's nerves. Finally, he spoke.

“Is it involving me?”

Phoenix nodded, grateful that he didn’t need to say anything.

Layton laughed, starting to piece things together. “Are you contemplating our relationship together?”

When he said relationship, Phoenix blanched. He was so glad it was dark in the room. “Yeah, sure.”

Layton smiled. “Well, it is lucky that I feel the same then.”

It was as if Phoenix’s brain had stopped working. He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. “What…? You…”

“Yes, Phoenix. I have been struggling with my feelings for a few months now but it is easier to figure them out when we are closer. Don't you agree?”

Wright laughed, barely believing it. “I do, Professor. Totally.”

“Please, call me Hershel.”

“Uh… s-sure.” He sputtered. This was all happening too quick. “Hey, uh, could we save this for tomorrow? I feel like my brain is gonna explode. Or implode, or whatever.”

Hershel smirked. He understood how Phoenix must be feeling. He had felt the same once he had solved the puzzle of Phoenix Wright. He had, admittedly, failed to notice many signs but the way Phoenix had fallen quiet suddenly had helped him tie up the loose ends.

“Of course, Phoenix. I also feel quite tired myself.”

“Alright. Well, sleep well, Prof- Hershel.”

“You too, Phoenix.”

The two decided to go to sleep. They turned away from each other, thinking that was best for now. Hershel usually had a clear mind at times like these, as is the duty of a true gentleman. He rarely ever let his emotions cloud his judgment. But, this time, his feelings for Phoenix was the only thing he could think about. He hadn’t felt these feelings for a long time, not since Claire… Something in him was saying he shouldn’t be thinking of Phoenix in this way. He would be betraying Claire somehow. But it was so hard just to _forget_ about him, not after all they had been through since they first met. Maybe he should step back and truly think about this to avoid breaking Phoenix’s heart or even his own. It would be ungentlemanly of him to lead the man on when he still loved his late girlfriend.

* * *

 

Phoenix and Hershel had finally fallen asleep somehow, despite their minds buzzing.

Hershel said yes to coffee that morning as he thought he could use the caffeine. The two men stood across from each other in the kitchen once again, with Maya and Luke in the lounge, not knowing what to say.

“So you didn't get much sleep either, huh?” Phoenix asked, already knowing the answer by how tired Layton looked.

“No. I didn't, Phoenix.”

“What was on your mind?”

Hershel hesitated, not wanting to reveal his thoughts yet. “How about we start with you, Phoenix?”

“Uh…” He found this suspicious but decided to play along. “I'm just scared how this is all gonna work out. Especially when you leave on Wednesday.”

Hershel nodded. “Yes, it might be difficult. But the advancement of technology means that it is easier now to keep in touch.”

“Yeah, you're right Hershel. Maybe this could work, I dunno.”

Hershel smiled. He had an urge to move closer to Phoenix and take his hands. But he didn’t. He still wasn’t sure of his feelings so he didn’t want to mislead the man. “Perhaps.”

“Um…” Phoenix scratched the back of his neck. _I need to quit doing that. I’ve done it god knows how many times this week._

“Do you have something to say, Phoenix?”

This didn’t help him in the slightest. Hershel’s voice made him feel some type of way. It didn’t relax him at all. He would never admit this though. “N-nothing, Hershel.”

“Mmm.”

More silence. It was becoming awkward between them now and Hershel knew he must say something. Phoenix had been vulnerable with him so he must say his piece also. It is only right.

“I have something to tell you.” Hershel was usually calm in times like this but he was not. A gentleman should always keep a clear mind. This is what he told Luke when they first met and how he was going against his own teachings. Well, a gentleman cannot be perfect. However much he tries…

“Yes?” Phoenix made to move but he decided that Layton needed his space to tell him.

“I am not sure if this relationship will work.”

“Come again?” He gulped. He shouldn’t have got his hopes this much. He should have known there was some sort of catch with the Professor…

Hershel exhaled, mentally preparing himself, and then explained everything. He told Phoenix all about Claire, how they met, how much he loved her, and how she died.

Phoenix had tried so hard not to cry in front of Hershel. He had to be strong for him but, in the end, both men were crying.

“P-Professor,” Wright stuttered, forgetting to call him Hershel. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, Phoenix,” Hershel sniffed. “It was best I disclosed this so you knew why I am hesitant about our relationship.”

Phoenix nodded. He couldn’t stand to see the Professor crying. He walked cautiously over to him and slowly put his arms around him. They had never hugged each other before so Phoenix didn’t know how to go about it. Layton, however, instantly leaned into Wright as if he had lost control of his legs. After the ordeal that he had put himself through, Hershel needed more than anything to depend on someone else if only for a minute or two.

Phoenix sighed. He had no idea how much mental baggage Hershel had been carrying for all those years. He was glad that he could do something to help. Who knew that all the great Professor Layton needed was a hug?

He could feel Hershel crying against him still and Phoenix rubbed his back slowly. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m here.”

“Thank you.”

Wright smiled. This was the closest both of them had gotten, physically and emotionally, since they had first met. He was grateful for this even if it meant that Layton had to go through his past traumas.

There was mumbling heard from the living room and footsteps were heard, coming closer to the kitchen. “Nick! Do we have any candy? Luke--” Maya stopped mid-sentence. She stared at the scene in front of her. She felt like she had walked in on something she shouldn’t.

“We don’t have any, Maya. You and Luke ate it all yesterday.”

“Oh yeah…” She didn’t seem all that sad about it, more focused on the Professor. “Hey, are you okay, Professor?”

Phoenix felt like Layton wouldn’t want to speak now so he answered for him. “He’s fine, don’t worry about him.”

“Okay… I’ll just be going then.”

Hershel had, of course, noticed that Maya had entered the kitchen but he hadn’t opened his eyes. He didn’t want to confront the real world as of now. He was still thinking about Claire. When she left this world, he told himself he would never find or love anyone else like her ever again. No one else could ever compare. But then Phoenix Wright showed up. He denied his feelings for a long time after they left each other the first time but there came a time where he couldn’t hide them any longer. His view changed and he became scared. If he had fallen in love with Phoenix, Claire wouldn’t be the love of his life anymore. She would be replaced…

“Do you wanna go sit outside, Hershel?” Wright’s voice was soft and light by Hershel’s ear and he smiled. He felt safe like this.

“No, we can stay here.” Layton would usually agree to something like this but he felt warm in Phoenix’s arms and he didn’t want to leave them.

“Alright. Well, can we talk about Claire for a second?”

“Of course.” Tears began to rise again.

“I assume you loved her a lot, huh?”

“I loved her more than I have loved anyone else. I still do.”

Wright’s heart became heavy. _More than anyone else? What about me?_ “Uh, do you still think that?”

“As perceptive as ever, Mr. Wright.” Hershel raised his head so he was looking Phoenix in the eyes but their arms stayed around each other. He grinned at the lawyer and Phoenix smiled back sheepishly. “I had thought that up until a week ago. I had denied my feelings for you for a long time because I knew I loved you just as much as I loved Claire. I felt, however, like this was a betrayal of my love for her. If I loved you, then-” Layton broke eye contact, his voice starting to shake.

"Hey," Phoenix whispered softly. He pulled him into a hug again and began rubbing his back once more. "You're not betraying her at all."

"How do you know this?"

"Who ever said that you could only love one person at a time? You love Luke, right?"

"Yes, but not in the same way."

Phoenix laughed. Hershel found it contagious and he chuckled, despite tears falling down his cheek. "I know. I love Maya that way too. Does that mean if you love Claire, you can't love Luke too? Or me?"

"I can see where you are going with this, Phoenix. I had never thought of it that way."

"Well, that's what you need an attorney for, huh, Professor?"

They both laughed and pulled out of the hug again. Layton wiped away his tears, although Phoenix had already witnessed him crying so there was no need. Phoenix smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder.  _It would be so easy to kiss him right now,_ Phoenix thought.  _But is that too risky?_ Was it too forward to kiss a man who had just been crying over his dead girlfriend?

Hershel had a sudden urge to kiss Wright too. This moment was perfect for it but he was scared. After years of hiding himself away and refusing to be vulnerable with anyone, he couldn't face rejection after all of this. It would break him.

Unknown to them, Maya and Luke were watching from the living room. Maya had told Luke that the Professor had been crying and he immediately went to check on him.

Maya giggled. “Why don’t they just kiss already?!”

“I guess they are both nervous.”

“Maybe they just need some encouragement, don’t you think?”

Luke opened his mouth to protest but Maya had already yelled, “JUST KISS ALREADY!”

Wright moved quicker than she does when she sees a burger joint. He let go of Hershel and whipped around to face his assistant. His hands were in fists at his side. His face was tomato red and he looked furious. However, he was more humiliated than anything.

“MAYA!” Layton jumped. He hadn’t expected Phoenix to shout as loud as that. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I was just tired of waiting for you two to make out!!”

“What are you blabbering about? We weren’t doing anything like that!”

Hershel placed a hand on Phoenix’s shoulder. “Phoenix, how about you calm-”

As Phoenix turned around to the Professor, amazed at how calm he suddenly felt just by Hershel’s simple gesture, Maya laughed triumphantly. “So you guys are on a first name basis now, huh?!”

“Shut up!” Phoenix had become defensive again. He turned back to face Maya. “Just shut up!”

“Maya…” Luke started. “I think that’s enough.”

There was a ringing silence and Maya slumped. She didn’t think that Nick would be so angry about it. “Sorry, Nick.”

“Just leave us alone.” Phoenix was quiet again but that upset Maya more than shouting would.

“Fine!” Before anyone could stop her, she had left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Luke stood, completely lost. “Um, Mr. Wright. Don’t you want to go and speak to Maya?”

Phoenix sighed. “I guess I should. She just wrecked this for me though.”

“Were- were you really…?”

Phoenix and Hershel blushed almost simultaneously.

“Yes, my boy,” Hershel said. “I’m guessing that Maya was impatient to witness it. I hadn’t noticed her standing there, of course.”

“Right…”

“I’ll go talk to her, I guess.”

Phoenix made to go but Hershel grabbed his arm. “Remember to keep a clear head, Mr. Wright. You do not want to have another fight.”

“Will do, Professor,” Phoenix winked.

Hershel watched him walk down the hall to the front door. He noticed Luke was still there and he pretended to be looking elsewhere.

“Luke, why don’t we wait in the lounge for Maya and Mr. Wright to arrive back?”

“Alright, Professor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix was worried about Maya’s whereabouts but he didn’t need to look far. She was at the park where the two of them, Layton, and Luke went two days ago. He saw her on a bench and it looked like she was crying. He suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t mean to make her cry.

“Maya?” He was only a few feet away from her and made sure to not raise his voice as he had done before. 

“What?” She glared up at him, tears staining her cheeks.

“Can I sit down?”

“Whatever.”

Phoenix could tell she was mad so he tried his best not to aggravate her. He chose his words carefully.

“I wasn’t angry at you and I didn’t mean to shout. I was only embarrassed because we were gonna kiss, Hershel and I. I was just scared.”

There was a pause before Maya said anything. “I didn’t mean to shout either. I was just excited. I think the Professor and you would be so cute together. I wanted you to kiss so bad but I ruined it, didn’t I?”

Phoenix chuckled and Maya smiled, her anger quickly dissipating. “You did but only a tiny bit. I swear!” He added when it looked like Maya was going to cry again. “I know how excited you get. It makes sense.”

“And I know how flustered  _ you  _ get,” Maya laughed. “I’m surprised you control your emotions in court.”

“No need to bring my job into this!”

They were both laughing now and Phoenix was relieved that they both understood each other. He wasn’t surprised though. There weren’t many people who understood him as much as Maya did. Well, apart from Mia…

“I’m really sorry, Nick.”

“I’m sorry too, Maya.”

“Hug it out?”

“Of course.”

Maya smiled as she held Nick tightly. She couldn’t stay mad at Nick for long. She cared about him too much and he cared about her. No matter how many fights they had, they would always make up in the end.

“How about we go back to the Professor and Luke now?”

“Sure,” Maya smiled. “Let’s have lunch when we get back!”

Phoenix didn’t feel very hungry, even without eating breakfast, but he couldn’t say no to her. 

“Sounds good, Maya!”

They were in high spirits when they came back to the apartment and Hershel stood up expectantly, holding the brim of his hat. It relieved him to see the two of them smiling.

“I presume your talk went well?”

“Yep!” Maya said happily, clasping her hands together in front of her. “All good now and Nick’s gonna make us lunch!”

“Uh, I didn’t say  _ I  _ was gonna make it but sure.”

“I’m glad things are back to normal between the both of you. It would have been a shame to see you fall out over something as small as this.”

“Yeah. But that’ll never happen right, Maya?” He looked down to her.

“Right!” Maya beamed up at him and Phoenix ruffled her hair. He knew she hated that but it amused Nick to see her annoyed, trying to flatten her hair. “Ugh, Niiiick.”

“Sorry, Maya. It’s just funny.”

“Not to me!” However, she quickly forgot to be mad as she remembered lunch. “Hey, Luke! Do you wanna help me pick out what to have for lunch?”

“Of course, Maya!” Luke was always excitable over food. 

Phoenix and Hershel chuckled as they watched the two of them race off to the kitchen to start searching the cupboards for inspiration.

“Miss Fey and Luke seem to get along well,” Hershel said. He knew they had become close since the events of Labyrinthia but it was nice to see them like this too, where they can be carefree.

“Yeah, I thought so too. I guess I have to help out with making whatever concoction they came up with.”

“Yes, of course.”

Phoenix didn’t know what came over him but after all this drama, he didn’t want to leave Layton alone without doing at least something. He gave him a quick peck on the lips. Hershel, regrettably, wasn't quick to react. He hadn't expected Wright to kiss him in this way so he was left speechless. 

“I’ve never seen you lost for words before, Professor,” Wright laughed. “Anyway, I better go.”

“O-of course.”

It took a while for Hershel to process what had happened. A smile began to spread across his mouth and he couldn't get rid of it, no matter how much he tried. He felt like a teenager again, back when Claire had given him that letter.

He blinked tears back but they were happy tears. He missed that time more than anything but he was grateful to have those memories with her. And now, he had close friends to create more memories with. 

He watched Phoenix cooking from the doorway. Maya had chosen burgers, of course. Luke was teasing Maya about how many burgers she ate. She retorted but the professor knew it was all in jest. They weren't really arguing.

“Hey, cut it out you two!” Wright laughed, looking around to them.

He caught Hershel's eye and grinned. “Do you wanna help out, Hershel?”

“If you insist." Hershel wasn't much of a cook but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to once again spend more time with his friends. 

* * *

 

It was the day Hershel and Luke were to leave LA and return to England. Luke had expressed his sadness and that he was going to miss Maya a lot.

“Are you going to miss Mr. Wright, Professor?”

Layton nodded. “Yes, I will. But we will keep in touch with them, won’t we?”

Luke gripped his cap. “Of course!”

“Are you guys ready?” Phoenix came out of his room, tucking in his shirt. 

“I believe so.” He gestured to his and Luke’s suitcases.

“Great. Uh, Professor? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Layton couldn’t meet Wright’s eye. He knew Luke was watching them both. He had lost his composure. It seemed to happen a lot when he was around him. “I… yes, of course.”

Phoenix closed the door and looked apologetically to Hershel. “Sorry, Hershel. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s alright, Phoenix. Luke was with us, that’s all.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind us,” Wright chuckled nervously. “Anyway, I just wanted to have some time with you before you left.”

Hershel straightened up. “Certainly. I felt the same way.”

“Good. So, uh…” He had hoped that he would have come up with a conversation topic by now, but he hadn’t. “I have to confess, I didn’t intend on actually  _ talking _ _ ,  _ y’know…”

Hershel smirked, taking a step closer to Wright. “I had hoped as much.” Without thinking, Layton grabbed Phoenix’s shirt collar and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Phoenix’s eyes widened in shock. He didn’t think Hershel would make the first move and with so much passion at that. Maybe being an English gentleman was more complicated than he first thought. He relaxed soon enough and wrapped his arms around Hershel’s waist. The kiss lasted for what felt like days when they finally parted. 

Hershel realised what he had done and quickly let go of Phoenix and moved away, his hand finding the back of his neck, copying Phoenix’s habit. “That- that was awfully forward of me, Phoenix. I- I apologise.”

Wright, once again, looked to Layton in shock. “You’re kidding, right?!”

Hershel turned to face him, surprised. “What do you mean by that?”

He let out a laugh of disbelief. “It- uh, that’s to say, I enjoyed it. A lot. I didn’t think you had it in you if I’m honest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh,” Hershel smiled sheepishly. “Well… I’m relieved.”

“Mhm,” Wright smirked. “I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.”

Hershel chucked, moving closer again. “That is good to know, Phoenix.” He pulled Wright to him again and their lips had barely touched when they heard a knock at the door.

“Professor! We’re gonna be late!” Luke's voice could be heard from outside.

Hershel let his hands fall to the side and Phoenix sighed and tried to straighten out his collar to avoid awkward questions from Maya.

“We never get time alone, do we?” Phoenix said jokingly. 

“It seems that Luke and Maya are intent on breaking us up, whether they are aware of it or not.”

“I know right. Maybe you should visit on your own one time and I'll make sure Maya doesn't come round unexpectedly. How's that?”

“It sounds wonderful, Phoenix.” Hershel would, of course, miss Luke but having Wright all to himself was a tempting offer.

“We can arrange that soon. Or I can come over to you, whatever works.”

“We can figure something out.”

“Sure. I can't wait,” Phoenix smiled.

“Me neither,” Hershel smiled back.

“Right,” Wright adjusted his jacket. “We’d better not keep Luke waiting.”

“Of course.”

Just as they were about to leave the room, however, Phoenix and Hershel stole one last kiss. They couldn't help themselves, apparently.

* * *

 

The four of them parted ways at the airport. Luke was trying to hide but he was crying. He really enjoyed spending time with Maya and Mr. Wright again and he was going to miss them. 

“Was Luke crying just then?” Maya whispered to Nick as Luke and Layton disappeared around a corner.

“I think so,” Phoenix replied. “He got along with you really well. I bet he'll miss you.”

“Aww, that's so cute! But we'll see them again, right, Nick?”

“Of course. I dunno when though. I'm pretty busy for the next few months.”

“Oh…” She pouted.

“But I'm sure we'll figure out something!” 

Maya seemed to cheer up at that. “OK! Hey, Nick, I’m starving. Let's get some food!”

“Okay but you have to pay this time. I swear… All of my paycheck goes on spending money on you.”

Maya patted down her costume, pretending to search for some money, and sighed. “Dang it. I forgot my purse. Looks like it’s on you again, Nick.”

“Oh come on!!!”

“But it's okay because you love me, don't ya?”

Phoenix sighed heavily. He couldn't argue with that. “Yeah but not for much longer if I have to keep paying for your enormous appetite.”

Maya sniggered. “Anyway, come on! Food!!!”

She dragged a disgruntled Phoenix away from the departure gates. He was hoping against hope that what Maya picked wasn’t the most expensive thing in the whole airport.

Meanwhile, Hershel and Luke's plane had taken off on schedule and Luke was staring out of the window at the cloud below them with teary eyes.

Layton placed a hand on Luke’s shoulder, who turned around and sniffed. “I'm OK, Professor. Really.”

“Luke… you can talk to me.”

Luke took a deep breath. “I'm just sad about leaving Maya and Mr. Wright. We're not going to see them for ages.”

“I know. I am sad too,” Hershel admitted, bringing his hat down to cover his eyes. “But we will see them again. I promise. But, in the meantime, we have a lot to do in London and we have many friends there also.”

Luke gave a small smile, remembering the friends he has made over the time he has been the professor's apprentice. “You're right, Professor. You're always right.”

Hershel chuckled. “I wouldn't say that, my boy. But I do have my moments.”

Luke giggled. “Definitely!”

After a very long plane ride, a taxi ride, and a shower Layton and Luke were back in England and sitting in Layton’s living room. Hershel was trying to explain a puzzle to Luke but he had to stop every few seconds to yawn. Luke was yawning as well and he wasn't paying attention to what the Professor was saying.

“Sorry, Professor,” Luke mumbled, his eyes closing. He was trying to stay awake but sitting on a comfortable sofa with Layton at his side made him feel too sleepy. 

“It’s alright, Luke. I'm feeling quite tired myself.” 

Layton was trying to remember what he had been telling Luke but he had forgotten already. He leaned back into the sofa and Luke followed suit. He nestled into Layton's side and he put his arm around him.  _ Surely it would not hurt to sleep for a few minutes,  _ Hershel thought. As his eyes closed and he began to fall asleep, he thought back on his trip and how welcomed he was by Phoenix and Miss Fey. He very much hoped they would visit again soon but until then, he had these wonderful memories to relive.   



End file.
